tardisgirl98productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon's School of Wizardry/Episode 4
Episode 4 Marlon: Welcome back to the second day of hell *cough cough* I mean challenges for our contestants. After Goth boy left last night I was up all night thinking of gruesome challenges. I did happen to come up with one though. *Sends lots of pigeons upstairs to wake the contestants up* Roxie: *Screams* What does that nutter think he's doing sending these unhygenic hazards into a sleeping area!! *They wake up and come down stairs* Marlon: Ahaa! the challenge for today is called 'Creepy Crawlies' Beebee: *Gulp* I can tell i'm not gonna like this just by the name. Marlon: Come with me to the dungeons where the challenge will be held *Walks down several corridors and down many stairs, they arrive at the dungeon* Marlon: Ok, so you see these white boxes, behind the flaps are some strange creatures. You will put your hand in the flap for a minute, if you manage it you will get 5 points however if you dont it all depends on the time. Afterwards you will say what you think the creature is, if its correct you will get 10 points. Simple eh? Also to help you with the names there is a list upon that wall. *Points to the wall* Marlon: I shall call you up alphabetically, so Beebee, you are first. *Beebee steps forward to Box A and puts her hand in* Beebee: Oooh! I hope its a rabbit! *Screams* It not! EEEW! AAAHH! UUUGGH! OOOH! It pinched me! *Puts her hand in Box B* Beebee: ICCK! *Puts her hand in Box C* Beebee: Ah, not so bad... AAARRGGHH!! Marlon: For your overall time and guesses you get, 7 points, Ginny! *Ginny puts hand in Box A* Ginny: *Grits her teeth* Yarr! this aint no shark!! *Puts hand in Box B* Ginny: Ah this is fine. *Puts hand in box C* Ginny: I no what this slimy varmint is! Marlon: You got 25 points, Gino! *Puts hand in box A* Gino: Easy Pepperoni Peasy! This goes on my pizza! (OOPS! Just act calm and pretend nothing happened) *Puts hand in box B* Gino: Yooww!!! *Puts hand In Box C* Gino: OHHH! Mamma Mia! Marlon: you got 14 points!, Gonk! *Puts hand in Box A* Gonk: *Hums* *Puts hand in Box B* Gonk: *Hums* *Puts hand in Box C* Gonk: *Hums* Marlon: WOW!! Looks like your caveman days have come in handy! you got the Maximum of 45 points!, Hopper! Your next *Puts hand in Box A* Hopper: OOH! Jumping Jumpers! *Puts hand in Box B* Hopper: Nah this doesn't worry me at all.... *Puts hand in Box C* Hopper: YAAWAAH!.. Nah its alright really. Marlon: Well done, you did good there! 37 points! Jenny, your next! *Puts hand in Box A* Jenny: urrrm.. Errr... *Puts hand in Box B* Jenny: I know! this animal is in series 4, episode 6 of Starcruiser X! *Puts hand in Box C* Jenny: Hmmm... Marlon: Good Good, 25 points. Leaf! *Puts hand in Box A* Leaf: WHOOAAH! OOH AAH EEEEE! *Puts hand in Box B* Leaf: OMG! This thing feels totally rad! *Puts and in box C* Leaf: Weeeiiirrrdd man! Marlon: 15 points! Makoto! *Puts hand in Box A* Makoto: Initializing prototype... Not found. *Puts hand in Box B* Makoto: Prototype found... The green Hograt *Puts hand in Box C* Makoto: Prototype found... The piranhias Gobblegut Marlon: EErrm yeah, 35 points! Morcubus! *Puts hand in Box A* Morcubus: I the intorrent Morcubus knows all monsters for i am their prince! *Puts hand in Box B* Morcubus: WAHH! OHH! AHH! *Puts hand in Box C* Morcubus: Haah! the infernal Morcubus knows all! Marlon: very good: 32 points, Patrick! *Puts hand in Box A* Patrick: Wahh! GAAHH! *Puts hand in Box B* Patrick: Hmm seems like this would be good on the barbecue! *Puts hand in Box C* Patrick: AGGHHH! Marlon: Hmmm.. Only 5 points, Roxie! *Puts hand in Box A* Roxie: Arrg! So dirty! *Puts hand Box B* Roxie: UUGGH! So is is this one aswell! *Puts hand in Box C* Roxie: Sooo unhygenic! Marlon: Roxie, 17 points! Summer next! *Puts hand in Box A* Summer: Ya ya yaaa! *Puts hand in Box B* Summer: OOh! Summer is so brave, shes aint scared of nothing not even a cave... AAAAHHHHH! *Puts hand in Box C* Summer: Wah! WAH! HA HA WAAAH! Marlon: Umm 4 points, Last of all Vic *Puts hand in Box A* Vic: Arrgh! *Splat!* Marlon: Urrm I think you killed it... Vic: Oh... *Puts hand in Box B* Vic: This is kinda dull, no offence man! *Puts hand in Box C* Vic: Yoooowwwwwwweeee! AH! AH! AH! Marlon: 28 points! well done Vic! So thats are scores of todays challenge up for the public vote this time is... msowbeebee.png msowpatrick.png msowsummer.png Marlon: So thats our vote over!, The lines are closed and one will be going home. *Invites Beebee, Summer and Patrick to the stairs* *Spotlight goes to Patrick* Marlon: Patrick, You are safe! with 0 votes! *Spotlight goes onto Beebee* Marlon: You could go homw ith 5 votes. *Spotlight goes onto Summer* Marlon: You could be going home. Beebee has 5 votes... You have *Drum Roll* Marlon: 3 votes! So Beebee its the end of the road. *Beebee walks out the front doors with her suitcase* Marlon: So this is the end of tonights show, Join us next time for another day of Challenges!